Lu's Downfall
by Lily7
Summary: Co-written with Erin (RosaBlasifan) UPDATED and COMPLETED! Lu is found and brought back to Rittenhouse, and she has to make a huge decision regarding her care. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Dangerous Fall

Disclaimer: The Strong Medicine characters mentioned in this story belong to the writers of Strong Medicine and to Lifetime. This story is co-written with my friend Erin, and we only borrowed these characters for the story. We hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Rittenhouse women's heath center was busy as usual. The hustle and bustle of patients had been running in and out of the clinic all day. Lu Delgado was especially feeling the stress of it all. After a particularly difficult explanation of a rare condition to a really good friend of hers, she was just about to crack. "God, when is this day going to be over?" She thought to herself, as she stared at the clock, hoping it would be time for a break. "It's only ten o'clock, ohhh." Just then the familiar sound of a pager going off filled the room. Lu grabbed her pager, and saw who was paging her. "The E.R. that is just perfect." Lu commented sarcastically as she hurried out of her office and made her way up to the E.R. "Elevator's down, you'll have to use the stairs." Lana told Lu as Lu groaned and turned back to the stairs. "Great, that's just great." she muttered to herself. "What else does this day hold in store for me?" Of course anytime somebody says that, something usually does happen.  
  
As Lu made the climb up the stairs she felt her high black platform shoe slip from underneath her, she tried to catch the ramp, but it only made her fall worse and she tumbled backwards and sideways, and smacked her head really hard against the railing. "SMACK." Lu tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't and then she heard a voice. "Lu, oh my god, are you ok?" It was Peter, he had been coming down the stairs when this had happened and had seen the whole fall. Lu opened her eyes up at him as Peter tried to help her up. Lu ignoring the awful splitting headache she suddenly had, and the slight double vision, laughed at Peter. "Gees, I can be such a klutz sometimes you know. Guess I shouldn't wear these.these.these." Lu couldn't finish her sentence a throbbing in her head had broke it. Peter looked even more concerned and tried to help Lu up, but she wouldn't have it. She got a burst of determination and got herself up, ignoring the spinning of the room. As Lu got up, she revealed a puddle of blood that had come from her head, and there was blood on the railing. "Oh god Lu, let's get you cleaned up, and this should be cleaned up too." Peter then helped her to an exam room, and tried to examine her head wound. Lu was defiant, she thought she was just fine, and she didn't need any further tests or anything. "Lu, c'mon this is pretty deep, I think it needs stitches, and let's just get a neuro exam on you." Lu scoffed at the idea of stitches and let Peter put a bandage on her head. She again reassured him that she was just fine, and before he could even suggest a head CT, or a neuro exam that she was going up to E.R where she was needed, and there was nothing that Peter could do that would make her change her mind. Peter knew that she would never admit that anything was wrong, and feeling exhausted himself, refused to argue with her. So he let her go up the stairs to the E.R. and he continued on with his day. He did notice however that Lu was holding the back of her head and walking very slowly. "Gosh, she should really let our neurologist check her out, or at least get a head CT, that was a nasty fall." Peter thought to himself as he hurried back to the clinic waiting room.  
  
That's the first chapter, we hope you enjoyed it, look for Chapter two really soon!  
  
Your authors, Erin and Val 


	2. A Violent Seizure

Peter now was heading towards Dana's office when he again saw Lu holding the back of her head, as she walked slowly out of the E.R. doors. "Lu are you sure your alright you don't look good maybe you should go and lie down for awhile." Peter suggested. "Peter of course I don't look good I'm exhausted from working all day. What do you think I would be happy as can be? No I don't think so, and Peter I'm fine okay It's just a headache from the fall I'll be okay I promise." Lu said as she walked down the hallway to her office to do some left over paperwork.  
  
  
  
"And then she just fell and it was awful she cracked her head right on the railing. There was even blood, and she wouldn't let me stitch it up. I also suggested a neuro exam and a head CT, because she looked pretty out of it, but of course she said no to all of it." Peter was telling Lana all of the gruesome details of Lu's fall. "That sounds awful Petie, and she wouldn't let you stitch it up or run tests?" "No she didn't, and I still think she looked pretty knocked out though. But she insists that she is fine and you know her, there is no arguing with her." "Yeah I know, that's the kid for you," said Lana. They couldn't help but notice that Dana was listening to their every word.  
  
Just then as they were still in conversation, an angry patient came storming up to Lana. "Lana, where is Lu, why hasn't she come into the exam room yet, I have been waiting for a half an hour." "Really?" Lana asked. "Yeah." said the patient. In Lu's office, Lu was trying to look at a file, but her eyes couldn't quite focus. She didn't even realize how long she had been staring at it for.  
  
  
  
Lana walked into Lu's office, as she did Lu just stood there and did not say a word as Lana told her she still have a patient to examine. "Ohh okay Lana," Lu said. "I'll go and examine her just give me a minute okay." Lu continued. "Okay Lu, whatever you say." Lu then walked out of her office and went to examine her patient, but during the next few days that would all change for Lu.  
  
  
  
Lu popped another two Advil as she stared at her clock, 2 in the morning it read. "OHHH." Lu cried out in pain, as she touched her throbbing head. It had been hurting all night but as Lu couldn't remember she had woken up the hour before that and the hour before that and had taken two Advils each time she woke up so now she had taken a total of 6 Advils in a three hour period. She was so confused that she had no idea that she had taken so many. She then got up to go and watch some T.V. but her vision wasn't clear she was seeing double vision and she didn't know why. She finally drifted off to sleep on the couch still in pain.  
  
  
  
The next day at the clinic Lu was there as usual, but the only problem was that she was not herself at all. She had taken so many pain pills during the night that it made her very tired and forgetful.  
  
  
  
"Lu, Lu, wake up!" Lana was screaming and shaking Lu who was sleeping on her couch. "What is it?" Lu asked her. "Lu you have a patient, remember Diana Parker?" "Diana who?" "No I don't have a patient with her name, must be Dana's." Lu muttered groggily still not opening her eyes. "Umm yeah you do, but nice try," said Lana. "Remember she has been here a lot before, last week in fact with a bladder infection I think it was." "No I don't remember," said Lu. Lana was now more concerned about Lu so she goes into Dana's office to tell her what had just occurred with her. "Okay Lana, I'll go and check her out right now seeing as I have no patients for a half hour." Dana said. "Okay thanks so much Dr. Stowe I'm just worried about her." Lana continued. "Yeah I know you are I am too Lana," Dana said as she goes into Lu's office to check on her.  
  
  
  
Dana softly knocked on Lu's door while hiding her instrument to look into Lu's eyes with behind her back. "Lu, I was just wondering, I heard about your fall, and I was wondering how are you feeling?" "Just fine Dana, a little tired, but no more than the usual, and that fall REALLY wasn't a big deal, I don't know why.. why.." Lu looked startled she couldn't finish her sentence. Dana looked even more concerned. "Why everyone is making a big deal about it?" "Yes Dana, that's exactly what I was going to say." "Well I knew it was, I know you too well. Anyways, I'm just concerned and I have a right to be. A head trauma is a big deal you know, it can lead to seizures, memory loss, loss of functions, etc. etc." "Yeah, I think I know," said Lu. "I am a doctor, and I can recognize a head trauma when I have one, and of course I don't." "You know Lu, this I'm not sick, I'm ok bit is just getting old. I'm not going to sit here, and take it anymore so sit down right now and let me examine you, and I will not take NO for an ANSWER!" Dana was now shouting, she couldn't believe how mad she was getting at Lu. But she felt something was wrong, and she had good reason to.  
  
  
  
Dana finally calmed down and sat next to Lu gently so that she wouldn't hurt Lu's head even more. Dana laid her down so that she could examine her good. She then took Lu to the E.R. for more tests to be done. She didn't know what she would find, but she knew it was not going to be good. Lu had wanted to resist at first like normal, but her head hurt so bad, she thought some codeine or something would make it stop hurting. After Lu had agreed not very willingly to a head CT, Nick was going to check her over, being the attending in the E.R. He greeted her and just as he was going to look into her eyes she started to thrash around violently and Nick immediately knew she was having a seizure. "I need some assistance." Nick called out.   
  
Hope you are enjoying our story! Please read and review and tell us what you think.  
  
Your authors,  
  
Val and Erin 


	3. More Seizures for Lu

Disclaimer: The Strong Medicine characters in this story are only borrowed by the authors. Erin and I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. We are so glad that you like the story. Also the medical aspects of this story are what we made up so they might not be accurate. ENJOY!!  
  
Nick quickly told a nurse to page Dana to the E.R, while simultaneously trying to control Lu's seizure. He got some medicine going in her IV, and Lu seemed to respond quickly to it. "Nick what happened to Lu?" Asked Dana as she was running down into the E.R. "Dana, Lu just had a seizure, I don't want you to be concerned. I've got everything under control, and she has stopped seizing. I just wanted to let you know that this happened." Nick explained. "But Nick.... but.." Nick stopped her from any further conversation "She's fine Dana, go back to what you were doing. She's okay." Nick continued to try and reassure Dana that Lu was all right.  
  
The next day, Lu is still in the E.R. getting tests done. Dana decides to take a break so see can see Lu in the E.R. Lu is sound asleep, and does not even know that Dana is beside her. Dana comforts Lu telling her that she'll be okay, and that everything will be back to normal again. However, Dana knew inside that Lu probably wouldn't be back to normal at least for a while. She also began to second-guess herself on telling Lu that she would be back to normal soon. Dana couldn't give up hope, and she had to think positively. She knew Lu was a fighter and a real trooper when it came down to the drama she had experienced in her life, which had been some real whoppers. She also knew, from past experience, that if Lu really wanted to get better then she would and no one would be able to tell her that she couldn't. "So maybe, she will get through this without much difficulty. I guess I had better call Marc and let him know what is going on." Dana said to herself  
  
"Mom, Mom, are you ok?" Marc Delgado had ran into Lu's room with the most concern on his face. Dana had only told him that Lu seized and she was in the ER for further tests. Marc had a small tear in his eye, and grabbed his Mom's hand. "Mom, I love you, will you be all right? Lu awoke with a start, and stared at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, don't worry..." Her face had suddenly turned to confusion. "What's going on here?" Lu looked at Dana with more questions. "You fell remember, and then you had a seizure." Dana told Lu. "No what in the world is going on, why am I here, why..why.. I have patients..I have to leave, I have patients.." Lu started to pull the IV out of her arm and tried to get up from the bed. Dana who kind of panicked tried to calm Lu down and called for a nurse to put the IV back in Lu. Marc was also desperately trying to get his Mom to let Dana help her. "Mom, you fell, you had a seizure, let her help you.."  
  
"No I'll be ok." Lu says trying to reassure Dana and her son that she was fine. A few weeks later, Lu is released back home, but she goes to the clinic and continues to work with no apparent problems. However Dana wasn't very happy with letting Lu go, the tests had been inconclusive, and no one knew what was wrong with Lu, but her condition had appeared to have gotten better, and Lu assured everyone that she was in fact better. She just wanted so badly to go home, she hated having to be a patient in the hospital. She looked forward to getting back to work and she didn't mind the stress that would accompany it. Dana had advised her to recover at home for a week maybe two, but Lu insisted that after a mere three days that she was ready to go back to a hectic work schedule.  
  
On Lu's first day back she got the third degree from everyone. "Are you absolutely sure you are ok?" Dana asked Lu as they started their day. "Yeah Dana, I'm fine, stop worrying." "Ok." Said a weary Dana. After Lu had started back to her old routine, the familiar throbbing she had felt before returned. "I must just be working too hard," thought Lu.  
  
She continued on with her day, but the head throbbing continued accompanied by some spinning was making her sick. "God, what is wrong with me?" Lu muttered to herself. I just need some medicine, this is just a small relapse, I'll be ok, I know I will." Lu continued to try to reassure herself, but the medicine only dulled her pain. She forced herself to continue on through the day, holding back all of the pain. She got called to the E.R about three times and it had only worsened all of her symptoms. Finally the day ended, and Lu was free to relax. Every single person Lu had talked to that day including patients had asked her repeatedly if she felt ok, obviously to them she looked so worn out and wasn't acting like herself. After her last patient, she decided she would lay on her couch for a little bit, before going home to Marc. Lana came in to say goodbye to her for the night, but Lu looked fast asleep. "Goodnight honey." Lana whispered to Lu. But as Lana was leaving her office, Lu started to shake violently and thrash around. "Peter, Dana, anyone, get in HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"Why Lana, what's wrong?" Peter asked. "Lu is having another seizure, go and get Dana or someone to take Lu up to the E.R." Lana pleaded. "Okay Lana hold on, I'll page Dr. Stowe." Peter quickly dialed the pager number. A few seconds later Dana came running into the clinic almost running into Lana as she sprinted fast down the clinic hallway. "Hey guys what's going on, who paged me?" Dana asked concerned. "We did Dr. Stowe, Lu is in trouble again, she just had another seizure. I think that you should go and take a look at her," Peter suggested. "Okay Peter I will."  
  
"Oh no." Dana rushed into Lu's office and sat down next to Lu. She had stopped seizing, but she was tossing and turning and mumbling things. "Peter, get a gurney down here, I want her up to ER NOW!" Dana rushed Lu up to the E.R and got Nick. "Nick, I want EVERY possible neuro test done on her, along with a complete blood workup, also please page neurology and get me the doctor who said it was ok to release her, I want to have a word with him." "Sure thing, Dana." "Nick.." "Yes Dana?" "What is wrong with her?" "I couldn't tell you Dana, I'm not a neuro expert." "We had better find out soon." "I know Dana, I know."  
  
Lu finally did calm down with the help of meds, and the staff did every test that they could think of. Dana wanted to make sure that all of her other organs and her brain were okay. Dana wanted to figure why Lu was having seizures and she wanted to know as soon as possible. She also had a horrible feeling that Lu would have another seizure and she was right. Just then, as Dana was examining her she started to thrash around and moan, Dana gently turned Lu over to her side, and a few seconds later, Lu had calmed down enough for Dana to finish examining her. Dana was still concerned about Lu, so she let her rest for a while until she got herself under control. Dana knew Lu was in serious trouble, but like everyone else she just didn't know why as she continued to watch Lu with extreme concern in her eyes.  
  
That's it for Chapter Three, stay tuned for Chapter Four!  
  
Your authors,  
  
Erin and Val  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Bad News: The Diagnosis

Disclaimer: Again Erin and I would like to emphasize that these medical aspects are what we have come up with, so they might not be 100% accurate. Please read and review!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Nick who was watching Dana and Lu finally decided to speak up. "Dana?" "Yeah Nick?" "I think it might be time for you to step down from Lu's case." "What do you mean Nick, I am HER doctor." "Dana, you don't specialize in neurology, I am not saying this to you to be mean or anything, but get a specialist. Ask Dr. Mendel to review Lu's chart and examine her. Do what is right for her Dana, find out what is wrong with her."   
  
Dana suddenly had a tear in her eye. She quickly brushed it off, and solemnly agreed that she had done everything to help Lu and she couldn't do anymore. Dana left Lu to the ER's care and walked back to her office, being especially careful not to fall down the stairs as she did. That was a traumatic fall she thought to herself as she dialed Dr. Mendel's number. It could have triggered a condition, Dana's thoughts continued to come. "Hello this is Dr. Mendel." "Oh yes, Hello Dr. Mendel, this is Dr. Dana Stowe calling from RWHC." "Oh, what can I do for you Dr. Stowe?" The telephone conversation continued and Dana explained all of Lu's symptoms and the fall that started the whole thing. "Hmm." Dr. Mendel said. "I will have to go down and examine her myself, and review her MRI and CT scan. I would also like to run a few more tests."   
  
"Thanks so much Dr. Mendel." "Not a problem Dr. Stowe we will be in touch." Dana hung up the phone and walked back to the ER. She found that Lu had completed all of her tests, but still hadn't regained consciousness. Dana pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Lu, grasping her hand. "C'mon Lu, wake up so we can know how you are feeling." Dana suddenly remembered that she had a patient that had just gotten out of surgery that she should check on, "I'll be back Lu, don't worry." Dana rushed off to the next floor, and gave the nurse strict instructions to watch Lu carefully, and to page her if Dr. Mendel came down, or if Lu woke up. The nurse agreed and Dana went to tend to her patient. Dana walked into the hospital room and spoke with the patient that she had performed a hysterectomy on. "How are you doing Candace?" Candace groggily answered that she was in pain. Dana told the nurse it was ok to up her pain meds, and then got a page from the ER. Dana rushed down to Lu and found Dr. Mendel at Lu's side. "Oh yes Dr. Stowe I think that Dr. Delgado is showing classic symptoms of epilepsy, our tests confirm that she does in fact have it." "Epilepsy, of course." Dana said to herself.  
  
Dana didn't want to give the bad news to Lu that she had epilepsy, but she knew deep down that she had to, so she quietly walked to the E.R. to give Lu the news of her condition. She finally arrives there; Lu is still asleep, but slowly began to wake up as Dana entered in the E.R. doors in silence. "Hey Lu how are you feeling"? Dana asked "I'm doing alright except I'm really tired right now" She replied "I bet you are, I wanted to talk with you a minute if you don't mind." She said "Yeah sure what do you want to talk about?" Lu asked "Well you've been having seizures almost all day today and I couldn't figure why, but now I've figured it out, with Dr. Mendel's help" Dana continued. "Well why I'm having seizures?" Lu asked. Dana took a deep breath, "well you have epilepsy Lu," she said with emotion in her voice.  
  
Lu stood up in her bed, "Epilepsy? Are you sure, I mean sometimes, it could be wrong." Lu looked at Dana with disbelief. "No Dana, I don't have epilepsy, I'm just fine, I really AM!" Dana tried to calm Lu down, "Lu relax, go back to sleep, this is a lot to take in." Lu again tried to get up. "No Dana, I have to get back to my patients, to Marc." Dana got firm "Lu, please lay down it is for your own good, you still haven't recovered from your last seizure." Dana gently guided Lu back down on her pillow. Then Dr. Mendel came to talk to Lu. "Dr. Delgado, I'm Dr. Mendel." Lu scoffed at him. "Of course, I know who you are, and god please just call me Lu." "Fine, Lu, I want to talk to you about your condition." Lu looked defiant, "What condition?" "Your epileptic seizures." "Oh them." Lu said and backed down slightly on him. "Well I am almost certain that we can control your epilepsy with medication. But you should be aware that a good diet and rest, and a less stressful working atmosphere, will help with the seizures." "Ha, a less stressful working environment at this hospital, look buddy just give me the meds, and I will take them. But asking me to be less stressed out with a teenage son, and everyone constantly asking me if I am ok, and patient, after patient, after patient, that's just nuts." Dana spoke up, "Dr. Mendel, let's leave her alone so she can rest, she has been through a lot." "Alright Dr. Delgado, but I am asking the nurses to admit you for observation, and so we can start your medicine regime." "Whatever." Lu said sarcastically. And with that Dana and Dr. Mendel left Lu alone to think.  
  
That's the end of chapter four!!  
  
Hope you liked it; look for more chapters coming soon!  
  
~*Val and Erin*~ 


	5. Flashbacks and Bad Feelings

Hey readers, It's us Erin and Val again here is our chapter five, we hope you enjoy reading it, as much as we enjoyed writing it. We REALLY WANT FEEDBACK SO PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!  
  
After everyone left, Lu started to think about her condition, she knew that it was serious, but not something that should or could ruin her life if she took the medication she would be fine. She couldn't believe that she had epilepsy, she thought of all the patients she had diagnosed with this condition. Now she was a patient herself. Lu was completely disgusted with having to sit in a hospital bed day after day and listen to other's doctor's directions. She hated following their orders, she also didn't like depending on medication for a condition. She knew that if she didn't take the meds then she would have seizures, so she thought about it some more, and decided that she had to take the meds whether she liked it or not. Just then Lana came through the E.R doors. "Hey baby girl how are ya"? She asked Lu, as she put a bouquet of flowers near Lu's bed. "I'm um okay I guess" "Oh that's good to hear, look Lu Dana told me about your condition" "Ohh and I suppose that she also told you to be concerned about Mr. Right too." Lu sarcastically added. "Now don't get smart with me, I'm just trying to help. Do you think I don't know how you act when you are sick? Lana knows you Lu; she knows you don't want to be cooped up at this hospital, listening to Dr. Stowe's bark orders at you and having test after test after test. You like giving the orders and giving the tests. Lana knows and she thought you might want to talk to someone who understands a little. Dana is so worried about you and she wants us to watch out for you, you might hurt herself that next time you have a seizure it's for your own safety and well being all of us here care about you Lu and we are only trying to help to get well and back to work sooner rather than later." Lana said as she took a deep breath. "Yea well I don't need Lana I'm okay so just please leave I want to alone right now okay." "Okay Lu whatever you say I'll see you later and Lana walked out of the E.R.  
  
"Lu, we are going to move you to your room now." Dana told her as she walked up to Lu's bed. "Nurse, Nurse, could you please help me move Dr. Delgado to her room." Dana asked a nearby nurse. "Of course Dr. Stowe." The nurse replied. Lu looked agitated, but agreed to be moved. She thought it was nice to have a private room, a suite in fact, because of her status as a co-head of RWHC. Lu had finally fallen asleep, when she woke up in a cold sweat, and stood up in her bed. She pressed her page button, and Dana quickly appeared. "What's wrong Lu?" "Dana, Dana, has somebody called Marc?" Dana reassured her that someone had told him and that his Dad picked him up last night and he would be by today after school. "Oh thank god." Lu replied. "When can I leave this place?" "I'm not sure Lu, I think we should leave it up to Dr. Mendel." "But Dana, what about the clinic?" "I will try to see as many as your patients as I can, but I can't promise anything. If there are any emergencies I will send them up to ER. Lu you should be relaxing and if possible sleeping. We are going to start you on your anti-convulsions meds really soon. I'm going to leave now, if you need anything, please page me." Dana waited for a response but she saw that Lu had drifted of to sleep. "That's good, that's what she needs." Dana muttered.  
  
Dana returned to Lu's room and saw that she was peacefully sleeping. But then Dana thought that she might be having a flashback from the rape, because she suddenly was tossing and turning and muttering things. But she couldn't be too sure, just then she was paged to the Maternity ward. Dana rushed off to answer the page forgetting all about Lu.  
  
Back in Lu's room, Lu started crying out. "No, NO I SAID NO, PLEASE STOP GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD, GET OFF, I SAID NO! STOP! STOP!" Lu continued to cry out and toss and turn violently around. A nurse heard her cries and came and gave her something in her IV to calm her down. She also thought she had better page Dr. Stowe and tell her what had happened. She dialed Dana's pager number and paged her to come to Lu's room. Dana rushed in, "nurse what's wrong?" "Dr. Delgado had a flashback." The nurse told her. "I gave her something to calm her down for a minute. I think she is awake though now." Dana walked to Lu's bed. "Lu, it's Dana, are you awake?" Lu spoke softly. "Yes." "Lu, it's ok, you are safe here, you can relax, and no one can hurt you." "I can't calm down Dana, it's just that I keep seeing him, hearing his disgusting voice, I just can't get over it." "I know Lu, that's why I think I want to give you something to help you sleep, and it will send you into a deep sleep so you can't have bad dreams or flashbacks." "Dana, I don't want any sleeping sedative or anything." "Lu, it's only something mild and I really want you to rest, you don't get nearly enough, at your home, or at the hospital. Please Lu let me help you." "Oh fine." Dana gave Lu the medication. She finally became calm and quiet again. Dana wanted to stay with Lu, but she knew her schedule wouldn't permit it. As she was leaving, something told her to stay with Lu and not leave her side, so she did and kept a close watch on her.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*Erin and Val*~ 


	6. An Unwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: Erin and I don't own these characters; they belong to the writers of SM. We aren't medical experts so some of this might not be accurate! So please read and REVIEW!! We hope you are enjoying this!  
  
Around 7:30 that night Nick was in the ER and one of Dr. Stowe's patients came in. The paramedics explained the situation; 25 year old female complaining of severe abdominal pain. "Page Dr. Stowe." he told the nurse. Nick began working up the patient and he wondered why Dana wasn't there yet. "Nurse did you page Dr. Stowe?" "Yes Doctor, and I called RWHC and apparently Dr. Stowe hasn't been there all day. Lana said she didn't know where she was but she thinks she might be with Dr. Delgado." "Thanks" Nick told her. After finishing up with his patient Nick decided he would just go and see how Lu was doing and if Dana was even there.  
  
At about nine o'clock Nick came into the room. Dana had been there all day ignoring her patients and Lu's and Lana had to turn them all away. He wanted to know what made her stay so long with Lu. Dana was asleep in a chair when Nick came in. He woke her up. "Dana, Dana." A sleepy Dana looked up at Nick. "What are you doing here Nick?" "I came to check on Lu and see why you neglected your duties today." "Nick, I can't explain it I have this awful feeling something is going to happen. I tried to leave but something told me to stay with her. I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. I know not being there for my patients or Lu's was neglectful but I just couldn't leave. Nick sat down next to Dana and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
Just then Dana's suspicions came true when but who should come through the room but Dr. Randolph Kilner.  
  
"Oh my god." Dana exclaimed. Nick stepped up. "What in the HELL are you doing here Kilner?" He pulled the curtains around Lu's bed. Kilner trying to act like nothing was wrong with him coming to visit "Why, I thought the reason would be obvious to visit Dr. Delgado, how is she doing?" Dana couldn't control her anger and neither could Nick. "Get out of here you SORRY EXCUSE for a man." She yelled. Nick wasn't as eloquent. "HOW CAN YOU COME HERE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED YOU ASSHOLE? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH, GET OUT OF HERE NOW." Kilner stayed calm. "Now, Now, I just wanted to see how my old friend was doing." He said. Unfortunately Lu awoke with all of this commotion and pulled the curtain aside and saw Kilner. "NO, GET OUT, NOW, I HATE YOU!!" Lu got up from her bed and joined the screaming match. "Dana get Lu back in to bed, and call security, I will take care of this." "Lu, Lu, calm down, this isn't good for you, in your condition, c'mon lay back down Nick will take care of this." Nick pushed Kilner and Dana called security they arrived and escorted him off the premises.  
  
Lu started to hyperventilate. She couldn't make out sentences and she couldn't calm down. "Him.. He.. In my room. Not safe.Never get away.never again." She continued to try and sputter out words. Dana tried desperately to help her, but Lu was so upset. "Breathe Lu, deep breaths." Dana said calmly to her. "Can't, getting dizzy." She exclaimed and then she collapsed, luckily on the bed though. "I need some oxygen." Dana called out. "Lu take little breaths, c'mon calm down it's ok, he's gone, he can't hurt you." Lu was still hyperventilating and her heart rate was alarmingly high. Dana was upset at the situation, "Lu I want you to breathe, c'mon Lu!" Her heart rate continued to accelerate and she was tossing and turning from all of the drama that had just occurred. Then the worst happened, despite all of the meds Lu was on, she started to seize and it was the worst seizure ever. She started to vomit and thrash around so violently that her IV was pulled out.  
  
Nurses were called into her room and everyone tried to help. They were too late, her seizure was too severe. Then her heart rate started to decelerate significantly, and they couldn't get a pulse. Dana was hysterical. "Lu, Lu look at me open your eyes!" Lu's eyes had rolled back into her head and she wasn't conscious anymore. Then her heart monitor went off and she wasn't breathing. Nick made Dana step aside and he shocked Lu's heart. "Clear he yelled as he tried to start her heart. "Charge to 360, do it now damn it!" "Clear."  
  
That's all for now, please review!  
  
Your authors,  
  
~*Val and Erin*~ 


	7. A Son's Wish

Disclaimer: Erin and I repeat again we don't own the characters, just the plot line. Medical information is from us and it might not be accurate. Please read and review we would like any suggestions you may have. Thanks and enjoy!!  
  
That had done it; Lu's heart had a rhythm. A small one but still she had a weak pulse. Dana was in the corner her head in her hands. Peter and Lana had found out what had happened and had come too. Everyone was terribly upset. They had gotten her stabilized but they determined that she was in a coma.  
  
Dana knew she had a daunting task ahead of her, she had to tell her partner's son. "Lana is Marc here?" "No he is at Bill's, do you want me to call him?" "Could you please call him, I think he should know." A little while later Bill and Marc arrived. Dana took them into a quiet room which both understood wasn't the best sign. "Marc, Bill, Lu had some difficulty with her breathing and we had some difficulty getting it under control. Marc looked like he might cry and Dana tried hard to compose herself. "Guys, I'm sorry to tell you but it looks like Lu is now in a coma." "WHAT??" Marc asked. "How could this happen what made her breathing get bad and how did it go into a coma so quickly, oh my god did her HEART stop beating did you have to you know use one of those shocky things?" Marc was practically hysterical. Dana tried to show as much compassion as she possibly could. "A defribulator and yes I'm sorry to say her heart did stop beating but we got it going again. I think the trauma was just too much for her." Marc and Bill looked confused. Bill finally spoke up, "Trauma what are you talking about?" Dana swallowed hard this was too difficult to tell them. "Marc this is tough to tell you but I think your Mom would've wanted you to know." Marc leaned in a little closer showing Dana he could handle it. "Lu had an unexpected visitor and it severely worsened her condition." "Who could make that happen?" Marc asked. "Dr. Kilner could make it happen." "OH MY GOD!! You mean that ass hole did this to my Mom hasn't he done enough??" He stood up and was so angry he looked like he could kill. Bill thought it would be best if Marc went out of the room and tried to calm down so he led Marc into the lobby.  
  
Dana felt like she might fall apart. She never thought she would have to deliver such news to anyone. She was tired and she wanted to go home it had been one heck of a night.  
  
Through the coming days it was the same. Lu was in a coma, but she could respond to light and touch. Every day one of her faithful friends or Marc would come and talk to her. Just to see if they got a response. It had been about three months and nothing had changed and Marc and everyone else who loved Lu thought they would completely lose it, if she didn't come out of it.  
  
One day Marc inquired of Dana about what she thought about the chances of Lu ever recovering. "Well Marc I know you understand this is a waiting game and we don't know when she will wake up or if she will." "I know Dr. Stowe, I just thought maybe you would say something different this time." He said sadly. "I can't say I don't believe in miracles though Marc and I think Lu just might be the person to receive one. We will just have to wait and see." As soon as Dana said those words she felt awful about saying them. How could she tell someone to wait and see? She looked at Marc and knew she had upset him. "Oh Sweetie who knows your mom could wake up tomorrow." "I wish." He responded.  
  
That's all folks for Chapter 7, stay tuned for Chapter 8 which should be up soon!  
  
Review me I want to be reviewed!  
  
~*Erin and Val*~ 


	8. Lu's Amnesia

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah we don't own Strong Medicine just the plot blah blah blah. Always the same. LOL! ( Well Erin and I are pleased with the reviews and we are happy to present with you Chapter 8!! There's a button at the bottom you may have heard of it it's called the REVIEW BUTTON! So press it and you will win a prize! No just kidding but please review and we are so sorry it took so long to update!!!  
  
Marc Delgado fell asleep by his Mom's side still wishing and praying for Lu's recovery. He woke up when the sun hit his face. He decided to go get himself some breakfast and left his Mom not before kissing her on the cheek. "Be back soon Mom."  
  
However Marc picked that exact moment to leave when. Lu opened her eyes for the first time in three months. She awoke to find her room empty. Just then Dana appeared at her side. "Oh my gosh Lu you are awake how are you feeling?" She asked happily. "Who are you, what is going on? Get me out of here." Dana looked quite alarmed. "Lu it's ok it's me Dana, your partner at Rittenhouse hospital where you work. You are ok and safe. " Lu was tired so she accepted the situation. "Ok so you are Dana?" She asked in a daze. "Yes Lu that's it. Just go back to sleep now okay I'll be back later to check on you" "Okay." When Dana left a few minutes later she was scared that Lu would never remember anything of her life before the trauma.  
  
She ran into Marc in the hallway. "Oh Marc your Mom woke up." "What oh my god Dr. Stowe why didn't someone come get me?" "Marc sit down." "What is it Dr. Stowe, you are scaring me." Dana pulled up Marc a chair. "I'm sorry Marc but it looks like your mom has amnesia." "What?" Marc started crying. He started thinking, he had wished for this. This was his fault. He didn't know what to do so he ran away from Dana. He ran so fast and he headed out the hospital doors with Peter and Lana at his heels.  
  
He sat down on the pavement and continued to cry. Lana and Peter looked up at each other. Each one was gesturing for the other to talk to him. Lana finally won as she always does and Peter tried talking to him.  
  
"Marc I know this situation with your Mom is upsetting. We're here for you if you need to talk." Marc looked up at him all teary-eyed. "You don't know what has happened, OH GOD IT'S WORSE." He cried out. Lana and Peter looked alarmed. "What is it Marc what got worse?" Peter asked almost afraid of what he would say. "Mom woke up but she has amnesia." Lana and Peter both grabbed Marc and started hugging him. "It's ok kid, it'll be ok." Lana comforted him. "NO IT WON'T!!" Marc was still really upset. "We will get her through this Marc she is strong and she has got through things before." Peter told him. "I know." He said still sobbing. "I have an idea." Lana suddenly said. "Let's go make a list of things we can do for your Mama that will help her." Marc seemed to agree that this was the best idea anyone had so he let Peter and Lana take him back into the clinic.  
  
Everyone didn't want Lu to have amnesia so over the next few days they tried to jog Lu's memory to see if she could remember at least something about her past. Dana was the most surprised she couldn't. But Dana kept on trying. She knew that she couldn't stop until Lu was somewhat back to normal.  
  
A few days later on Friday Lu started physical therapy to get her walking again. She also started speech therapy. Lu started to come around a bit. But she was still a long way from recovery at this point. Dana begged Lu not to give up and to keep trying.  
  
Two weeks later Lu started talking and walking better, it looked like Lu was on the track to recovering, Dana was so happy about that, but she knew they still had miles to go.  
  
It had been about two more weeks of Lu's therapies and tests, and still no one could jog her memory. Lu hadn't had that much of a problem walking and talking those things would come especially with time and patience and of course practice. Marc had been by every day and stayed with her and told her all of the memories he could think of. He even talked his dad into coming by. Bill told her high school memories, but even he couldn't get her to remember. Dana, Peter, Lana, and Nick everyone had told her of all of the patients she had saved thinking that surely she would recall that. But sadly she didn't. The neurologists and experts assured them that it might be a long time before anyone or anything sounded or looked familiar. It didn't stop them from trying. Lu's room was covered in pictures and important things of her's. She felt so frustrated not knowing anything about her past.  
  
"See look Mom this is a picture of you, me and Isabella. Remember Mom she is your abuela, and she raised you." Marc tried to help his Mom remember. Lu looked like she was going to cry, "Sorry, not remember." She told him. She was having problems conveying her feelings but they thought the speech impediment would get better. Other than that, she was recovering quickly except for the memory loss, and the docs wanted to keep her in the hospital for a while longer.  
  
Just then Dana came into the room. "Lu, we want to get another MRI right now, so we're going to take you to get one, ok?" Lu's personality was one thing she hadn't forgotten and it was shining through. "No, had one two days ago, do I have to go?" Dana smiled and said "of course you do," and then she wheeled Lu away. While Lu was having her MRI, Dr. Mendel came to talk with Dana.  
  
"I want to let you know Dr. Stowe to be very aware of Dr. Delgado's condition. Although she appears to be doing better, she may soon not even remember these past few days one night she may wake up and not know where she is and she might become quite disoriented so please keep a close watch on her at all times or have someone do it for you." "Don't worry Dr. Mendel, I will keep a close watch on her, I would hate to think what would happen if she WAS left alone."  
  
  
  
OOOHHHH. What's gonna happen next! Well you will just have to wait and see and remember you have a happy helpful friend called the review button and he is so lonely so press him!! ~*Erin and Val*~ 


	9. I'm Out of here!

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry this took so long to update! Oh and I just wanted to let you know that the hypnotherapy session is probably not at all what it is really like, so I kind of made it up. But here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Minutes later, Dana left Lu's room, but not before asking Peter to keep to watch of Lu in case she had another seizure. "Sure, Dr. Stowe, I'd be glad to," Peter said. "Thanks a lot Peter, I shouldn't be long." Dana said as she walked out of Lu's room to check on her patient.  
  
When Peter got into Lu's room she was watching Oprah. Lu looked so much better and Peter's fears began to disappear. He pulled up a chair and sat by her. "Hey Lu, it's Peter." "I remember, we are friends right?" Peter almost looked like he might cry, but of course he wouldn't. "Yeah Lu we are." He said sadly. He picked up Lu's chart and read it over. "Hey it looks like you are getting a little better, you're last CT scan looks good and I think these meds are working for you." Lu looked involved with Oprah. "That's good, but mind is gone." Lu muttered, still a little disoriented. "I have faith it will come back to you it just takes time, I'm willing to try some alternative stuff to help you, if you want?" Lu looked at him in a sort of confused manner but agreed that she would try anything. Peter looked at his watch and apologized but he had to leave because he had one of her patients to take care of. "Go, must be important to me." Lu told him, still in broken speech. "If only you knew Lu, you have a law you live by, and it's "patients first." Lu looked even more involved in Oprah and Peter left her alone to take care of his patient.  
  
Lu was still watching TV when Peter arrived announcing if it was ok, he wanted to try a hypnotherapy session with her to help with her memory. "I wanted to let you know that I just saw your patient Claire. She wants to come by and visit you some time and she wanted to let you know that she is pregnant." She smiled at him and turned off the TV. "Do you want to start this hypnotherapy thing?" She nodded. ]  
  
Peter started, "Ok Lu, close your eyes and think of the very last memory that you remember. It could be when you woke up in this hospital bed or anything you remember in your life." Lu was quiet, and then she spoke very slowly trying to get everything right. "I was in this room and.. was a woman..dr. Stowe.. I think. a man was there.. ..not you..younger..dark hair.. white coat.. yelling..screaming..swearing." Lu tried to recall the horrific events that had happened before her coma. Peter looked a little worried because Lu started to get frantic and suddenly she could speak quite well. "GET OUT, everyone is yelling and there is an ugly man, I'm yelling, GET OUT, and then I'm falling, I'm dizzy, I can't breathe, everything is BLACK, I hear yelling, it WON'T STOP MAKE IT STOP!!" "Ok Lu calm down you aren't in that place anymore, are you with me Lu?" She had begun to breathe heavily and was shaking a little. Peter tried to help her some more. "Lu, you are at the beach, with Marc your son, you are playing in the sand and the water splashes up against you. There are no worries, no tension, breathe out any tension. Are you with me Lu?" "I'm there, I'm there." She called to him. "Ok Lu good are you ok you are relaxed?" "Yes." "Ok take three deep breaths, do you see anything?" "Yes I see the clear blue water, and Marc all sunburned." Peter sighed a huge sigh of relief, and knew that he had better stop the therapy.  
  
"Ok Lu when I say stop this is over we are going back to you being in this hospital bed ok?" "ok" she told him. "STOP." "Lu immediately opened her eyes and looked at Peter. "Peter, what's going on why am I here, what happened?" "Lu is it really you, do you know who you are?" "Of course I do Peter." She told him. She looked up at a sign that someone had put up in her room, and read it without him noticing. "I'm Luisa Magdalena Delgado and I have a son Marc." "Oh my gosh Lu, I have to tell Dana." Peter rushed out of the room. Lu began talking to herself, "well I thought he would never leave, guess I had to tell him what he wanted to hear." She smiled to herself, and started thinking, "Well it's out of this hell-hole, I can't stand it here, and I am going to leave now and become what was that patient's name Claire? Yes I am now Claire. Claire. Claire Peters."  
  
Lu got dressed into her clothes, which were in a cabinet, pulled out her IV, grabbed some money from a bag that was there and high tailed it out of the hospital. It was about 10 o'clock at night and so the only one there was the nurse but she was in another patient's room so Lu quickly slipped out and took the elevator down to the first floor and rushed out of Rittenhouse without anyone blinking an eye.  
  
A few minutes later, Lu arrived at her apartment, Marc was in his room and didn't notice Lu walk in. She quickly went into her bedroom and slipped under the covers and went to sleep in her own bed for the night.  
  
Lu fell into her bed and was so exhausted she immediately fell asleep. She woke up early at about 5 and was confused, apparently she had been going in and out of knowing who she was all night. At this time she was confused and thought she was "Claire." She got up and walked out of her apartment and shut the door.  
  
She then walked out of her apartment building without anyone noticing and disappeared. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to leave Philadelphia fast, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Hey that's all guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully it won't take that long to get it up. Thanks for all of the reviews! 


	10. Lu's Return

Note to readers: This last chapter was only written by me (Val) I am truly sorry for the long long long delay in updating this story. I had the busiest summer of my life and I am very happy and relieved to finish this story. Please don't flame me for not having the medical aspects completely accurate. I tried my best from my knowledge. Also I don't own strong medicine or any of the characters mentioned. I just love them and I borrowed them for the story. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!!  
  
Lu rushed out into the cold Philadelphia morning. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was planning on going. Just then it started pouring down rain and Lu didn't have a jacket or a coat not to mention an umbrella. She also was so confused as to who she was. She found shelter underneath a building, and laid down on the cold cement trying to sleep.  
  
Lu woke up thrashing around. "Hey are you alright missy?" An elderly looking gentleman who was sleeping next to Lu was awoken by her seizure. Lu couldn't answer him and continued to seize. "Hey now, you'll be fine, this will pass." He told her as he held her head up so she wouldn't crack it on the cement. Finally it did pass and Lu stopped seizing. "Thanks." She muttered out to him. "No problem." He said. "Back in the day, I was a doctor and could take care of people. Then we lost the money to keep my clinic open and now I am bound to the streets." Lu looked at him and thought his story sounded strangely familiar. "What's your name sweetie, by the looks of your clothes, you don't belong here." Lu thought for a second and couldn't remember who she was. "I don't know." She stammered out. "You don't know?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well ok, I'm Dale miss. Do you want me to help you?" Lu nodded. "Well I think we should probably get you something to eat. Here have this piece of bagel." Lu took the food and ate gratefully. "Now, I think we should get you to a hospital, there is one over here and they won't charge you anything. Rittenhouse I think it is called." At the mention of Rittenhouse, Lu got frightened for some odd reason and started shaking her head. She backed away from Dale and started running. "Wait, miss please let me help you, don't run away." Dale called after her but Lu was fast and got away. Lu was so confused she found herself running in circles. She just kept running faster and then she collapsed on the grass in the park. Immediately from all of the physical exhaustion she started to seize. This time there were tons of people around and one of them called the paramedics. Lu was unconscious by the time they got there. The paramedics who were attending her didn't recognize her as Dr. Delgado and took her to Rittenhouse not knowing she was a run away patient.  
  
Back in Lu's room.... The morning nurse had come into Lu's room to give her some meds and found that Lu wasn't in her bed and notified Dr. Stowe of her disappearance. Dana rushed to the empty hospital room. "Damn it Lu, where are you?" She exclaimed. "Dr. Stowe, you are needed in the emergency room." One of the nurses told Dana. "Thank you, I will have to decide what to do about this later." Dana rushed off to the ER.  
  
In the ER..... "What do we got?" Dana asked. "Female, found down in the park, seizing, unconscious, no ID, no one had any clue who she is. Her pulse is weak and thready and she responds to light but she is still conked out." "Ok let's get her to bay 3, and call neuro. On my count, one two and. Nick get over here." Dana yelled. Nick rushed over and started examining the woman. "Oh my God, Dana isn't this." "LU!" Dana finished his sentence. "What is she doing I thought she was upstairs." "She was, until she snuck out last night." "Apparently she didn't get very far." Nick commented. "I'm so glad they found her. Call Dr. Mendel she needs to be on her meds right away." "Will do Dana." Nick said. As a result of all of the commotion and the nurses taking care of Lu she woke up. "Dana." she muttered groggily. "Lu, you remember me?" "Of course I do, you are only my partner. What am I doing here what is going on?" "Lu just relax you have had a rough night and I want you to just lay back and try to sleep while we take care of you. You have to get back on your anti convulsants." Lu wanted to argue but was hit with more fatigue and immediately closed her eyes. "That's it Lu, just go to sleep, this will all be explained later on." Lu did this and they moved Lu back to her hospital room.  
  
Dana was sitting by Lu's bed when Dr. Mendel walked in. "So I hear Lu became a runaway." "Yes she left for the night, but we are very lucky that she was brought back in here." "Yes we were." Dr. Mendel agreed. "She also seems to have her memory back." "Yes, after such a traumatic event, it is fairly common to have the temporary amnesia to disappear." "I guess that is good news then." Dana agreed. " However, what are we going to do about Lu's continued bout with epilepsy?" "I'm glad you asked Dr. Stowe, I have consulted with some colleagues and we have decided that surgery to severe the corpus callosum would be the best option." "Ah yes to control the seizures, that would work fairly well. What about any potential side effects?" "None except for the absence of seizures." "Sounds great Doctor, when do you want to do this?" "As soon as we can get consent." "I'll tell you when Lu wakes up."  
  
A few hours later Dana is still sitting next to Lu's bed when she wakes up. "Lu, how are you feeling?" "Like a ton of bricks hit my head." "I'll see if we can up your meds." "Thanks Dana." "Lu, Dr. Mendel needs to speak with you about your treatment of your epilepsy, would you be willing to talk with him now?" "Sure whatever." Lu agrees.  
  
Dana calls Dr. Mendel and he explains the procedure to Lu. She is familiar with it, but is reluctant because it is major surgery and has its risks. While she is debating the surgery she has another seizure and it is so severe that she bites through her tongue. After this event, Dana and her have a talk. "Lu, please I hate to see you suffer like this when we know that we can control these seizures." "I know I know." Lu said slightly annoyed. "Please let Dr. Mendel operate, I can be with you the whole time, and you know that you will be awake." "Dana, don't you think I know all of this, it's just that it is too close to home. I take care of patients, I don't like being one." "Lu, do you think anybody likes being here? I really think you ought to weigh the risks against the benefits." "Fine Dana I will tell you guys my decision first thing tomorrow morning." "All right Lu I can live with that but I am going to call Marc because he is really worried about you. Also Peter is going to give you something to sleep, because if you go into surgery tomorrow we want you to be well rested." "Okay Dana." Marc comes and he and Lu have a long talk. He is so happy to have his mom back. They discuss the surgery and both decide that it would be best to just go ahead with it. Dana had a strong feeling that Lu would go ahead with the surgery so she took the liberty to book an OR for it. A couple hours later, Lu is recovering from her surgery in the ICU. "Lu, how are you feeling? "Like a ton of bricks have been removed from my head." Lu replied with a hint of a smile. "That's great Lu." "Thanks Dana for putting up with me." "Anytime Lu, anytime." It is determined a few weeks later that Lu's surgery is working on controlling the seizures. She still has to take meds to help with her condition so that it doesn't return but she is on her way to returning to work and being Lu again.  
  
THE END!!! Well that's all for this story. I do apologize for taking so long to update at times. I guess a good writer can't be rushed. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Erin and I had a good time writing it. Please remember that I am not a doctor so the medical aspects of this story aren't always correct. I read about that surgery to severe the corpus callosum in my Psychology book and it said it was an effective way to deal with epilepsy at times. I love Strong Medicine and it is fun to write fanfiction. We will just have to see if I write another one soon! Thanks for hanging in there for me to finish the story.  
  
Enjoy and as always please review! Your writer, ~Lily (Val)~ 


End file.
